Separated by Abandonment
by mcmario
Summary: Someone has come back from the past, and Zoom is nervous. He has a secret, a secret best left alone. But when that secret is in jeopardy, Zoom will have to decide which is more important. His family, or his secret. Written by Badinkadonks. Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a story my friend Badinkadonks is writing and I am posting for them. All credit goes to Badinkadonks :)**

**Disclaimer: Badinkadonks doesn't own Hot Wheels BF5**

* * *

Zoom drove battle key in hand, only to be interrupted by Kytren. "You will lose this battle, human!" Krytus said viciously, chasing Zoom. "Ha! As if!" Zoom laughed. He turned back to see no Kytren. 'Weird' he thought. He kept driving to the awaiting Battle Force 5 up ahead, when Kyburi sprang out of nowhere, forcing Zoom to take a detour. He arrived at a dead end, and the RS5 blocked the only means of the exit.

"Give us the battle key human, or face the consequences." Krytus growled. "No!" Zoom said defiantly. "Fine." The RS5 moved in closer. Zoom waited for the right moment, and jumped off the Chopper, battle key in hand. He passed out all of them, but Krytus slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The RS5 stood above him, and things around Zoom gradually got darker, until oblivion claimed him.

-FLASHBACK-

A four year old Zoom, sat alone clutching his head, hot tears streaking down his face. The bullies kept taunting him about having a dead mother and a jailed father. He had abused them, and the children saw it as a weakness.

An arm draped itself over Zoom's shoulder, and held him tight. "Zoom, what's wrong?" The person soothed. "The buwwies wouldn't weave me awone." Zoom said innocently. Zoom looked up to see his fourteen year old sister, Somsri, holding him, fury in her eyes. "That's it! I'm gonna teach them a lesson!" She said angrily, and stormed over to the gaggle of twelve year olds, who quivered in fear. And that day, Master Takeyasu wondered why they had broken noses and black eyes that day.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Zoom awoke, inside the Reverb, in Handlers Corners. He groaned, clasped his hand to his forehead, a headache bouncing around. Zoom sat up. "Hey mate. You took a fall out there." Said Stanford, eyes still on the road. "What happened. What about the battle key?" Zoom asked suddenly alert. "After Kyburi put you off course, we got into the dead end, and saw you unconscious, and the Reds getting into their vehicles. And you were crying. Why?" Stanford asked, surprisingly in one breath. "I'd rather not talk about it." Zoom said, the memory of Somsri still fresh in his mind.

The vehicles rolled into the garage, and the BF5 were celebrating. "Yeah guys, the Red's won't even think of coming to a battlezone after that!" Vert said, and the team, all except Zoom, agreed with a cheer. "So how about some 'za?" Spinner asked. "Yeah definitely." The team agreed. "Let's go!" A.J said crazily, and climbed into the GearSlammer.

The team arrived at the diner, and got a booth by themselves. Their excited chatter was all that was heard. But Zoom was deep in thought. Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was observing. "So, Battle Force 5, this is where you meet after the battlezones? I've observed your vehicles. I've observed you for some time, and this is it? This is where you congregate? A dingy, run down, sandy town? Pathetic."

"We have blondie," the figure said gesturing to Vert "The Royal pain," they said gesturing to Stanford "Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee," they said gesturing to Spinner and Sherman "the 'Pride of Africa'," they said sarcastically in the direction Agura "and we have..." They broke off looking at Zoom. No...it couldn't be... The figure watched their happy faces for some time, before walking off, and seemingly disappearing into the side of the mountain.

"Here's your pizza's guys." Grace said setting it down. "Thanks love," said Stanford "Grace I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?" "No." She said. She walked outside to take out the garbage, when someone grabbed her from behind. Grace panicked, and knocked over a trash can. It clattered to the ground with a loud e hooded figure drove off with Grace.

The gang heard a bang outside, and ran outside to investigate. They saw someone holding a flailing Grace. "C'mon guys." Vert said, and they got in their vehicles, and drove in pursuit.

The mysterious figure, now holding an unconscious Grace, was driving straight for the side of the mountain. "Wait, no!" Stanford said, but the figure had just disappeared. The team were dumbfounded. "Wha-WHAT?!" Stanford roared. The team approached cautiously. But Zoom, being the headstrong guy he is, drove straight into the mountain. He passed through. The rest of the team drove for the wall, and passed through. They saw Grace lying there. Vert and Stanford rushed forward, but a brick landed, right where they would've been if they took another step. A figure dropped down from where the ceiling.

"Battle force 5." The figure growled. The team stared. How did this person know about Battle Force 5? "I have you right where I want you." The person said. Vert took a step forward. "Please, just let us leave, with Grace." "No! You shall stay here." They hissed. Their eyes scanned the group and landed on Zoom. "However," they said "if you," they pointed at Zoom "were to stay, I would gladly let her go, along with your team." Zoom's eyes widened. "Fine. Guys go." Zoom said. "But-" "Vert, go before none of us can go." Vert picked up Grace, and set her in the Reverb, and the team left.

"So Zoom, you don't remember me, do you?" The figure hissed. "Should I?" Zoom asked. "Insolent. You're just the same as when you're in the order. And you abandoned the order. You abandoned Zen and me!" The figure screamed.  
"What? What are you asking about, I have no idea who you are." Zoom said. The figure growled. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

"I gave the bullies black eyes, and broken noses, and Takeyasu had no clue how they got them. I scared them so they wouldn't pick on you, or anyone else." The person said. They removed their hood, and revealed a girl with long, ebony hair, that seemed to flow in ripples down her back. She had a slender figure, and brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. She was pale, and was wearing a jacket, tank top, and sneakers.

"Somsri?" Zoom said in disbelief.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

*****NOTICE: this chapter contains child abuse, so maybe don't read if that upsets you.**

**Thanks for the follows guys. Maybe drop in a review to let Badinkadonks know what you think :) **

* * *

Zoom stared at shock at his sister. His sister, who he had abandoned has come back.

Zoom took a tentative step forward, but Somsri backed away. "Somsri..." Zoom said. "No Zoom! I just came to say that dad's been released. And nobody knows where he is." Somsri finished on a shaky breath. No...no...his dad...his abusive dad...is released?

"No. That's not true. This is just revenge for me abandoning you." Zoom said desperately. "No it's not Zoom. I'm sorry I have to say it." Somsri said, on the brink of tears. Zoom took another step forward, but Somsri did not back away this time. Eventually Zoom was in front of her, and they hugged.

Somsri suddenly broke away. "Zoom, I have to get back to the order. Bye." Somsri walked away, and hopped in her car. Zoom ran up to the door, and pounded on the glass, but Somsri ignored him. She started the car, and started to pull out but Zoom stood in front of the car. "Zoom get out of the way!" Somsri said. "Answer one question." Zoom demanded. Somsri sighed. "Fine." "What is this place?" Zoom asked. "I'm not in the position to tell you that. Now get out of the way." Somsri said. Zoom reluctantly let her pass.

Zoom arrived at the hub, and the team ran over. "Who was that? What did they want?" Asked Vert. "Nothing happened." Said Zoom. "Zoom tell me now!" Vert demanded. "No I won't!" Zoom said. He began to walk away, when Vert grabbed his arm. "Tell me!" He pushed Zoom, and he stumbled. Zoom hit his head on the counter. He suddenly screamed, as Vert had re-opened a wound.

-FLASHBACK-

"Daddy! Look daddy!" A four year old Zoom said, holding up a picture. "Shut it boy, and get out of my sight." Zoom trudged away. He went up to Somsri's room, and walked inside. "Somswi?" He asked cutely. "Yeah?" She asked. "Why is daddy mean?" Zoom asked. "He just probably just had one too many ok?" She said. "What does that mean?" Zoom asked innocently.

It was a few hours later, and Somsri and Zoom's mom were gone outside, when Zoom's dad stormed into his room. "Listen you. You were an accident. We didn't want you. You're pathetic." He said, and picked Zoom up, and threw him him against the ground, hitting Zoom's head off a desk. Blood seeped out of the wound. His dad merely punched him few more times, and locked him in the closet. Zoom hated this part. It was stuffy, and hard to breath. Zoom silently cried.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Zoom had his eyes closed, and could hear muttering a few feet away. He opened one eye, and saw the gang talking amongst themselves.

Zoom saw his chance. Zoom bolted upstairs, and hid in his room. He heard Vert run halfway, then stopped and walked back down.

Zoom silently cried into his pillows, until his voice was weak, and eyes were red and puffy. He closed his eyes, and was asleep immediately.

Zoom awoke, and heard talking downstairs. He groaned as he didn't want to get up, but he forced himself. He dressed in his usual attire, and slowly traipsed downstairs. He was a the foot of the stairs, but no one noticed.

"What was with Zoom yesterday?" Spinner said. "I dunno, but it was kinda weird." Said Vert. "Kinda? Really? There's something he's not telling us." Said Spinner. "I think we should confront him." Said Agura, and the team agreed. "I think we should ask him about what happened in the mountain too." Vert said.

Zoom walked up to the table, and sat down with the team's eyes on him. The team exchanged nervous glances. "So, Zoom...how you doing?" Asked Vert. "Fine." Zoom said. "Zoom, what happened in the mountain?" Agura asked. "I'd rather not say." Zoom said. "Zoom what happened?" Vert said. Zoom looked at him, and was surprised to see his face was full of concern.

Zoom thought for a minute. Maybe it would be better if they knew. Zoom opened his mouth, but Sage interrupted them.

"Team, I have found a surge of energy in the desert. It is not a Stormshock, more like a portal to another side of the world, but I want you to investigate, as a similar portal has opened on the Red Sentient home world." Sage finished. The team ran to their vehicles and drove into the desert.

They were driving for a few minutes, when they saw a swirling vortex of green and purple. "Let's go guys." Vert said, and they all charged into the unknown.

They arrived at a stone temple, and looked around. The team were dumbfounded. Where were they? Zoom, however rolled forward. "Zoom, stop, you don't know this place." Tezz said. "Yes I do." Zoom said.

"Zen!" Zoom roared. Nothing happened. Then a figure fell from above, startling the team. "Z-Zen?! Zoom where are we?!" Spinner said crazily. "We're in The Order of The Flying Fists." Zoom smiled. A second figure appeared, again, startling the team.

"Master Takeyasu!" Zoom said happily. "Zoom. I'm surprised you've come back." Master Takeyasu said. "Brace yourselves guys, someone else's coming." Said Stanford. Zoom turned his head, to see a car speeding towards them. It had a fancy 'STZ' written on it and Zoom's eyes widened.

He hopped on the Chopper, and sped towards it. Somsri saw Zoom speeding towards him, and took a detour. "Zoom! You idiot! What're you doing here?!" Somsri said. "I'm not letting the team know my secret." Zoom growled. "What! You haven't told them?!" She said angrily. He may have abandoned her, but she still felt like she had to protect him.

"Well, let me get to Master Takeyasu." Somsri said. "Why?" Zoom asked suspiciously. "Becuase the Red Sentients are here!"

* * *

**R and R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! **

**Just a reminder though that I'm just posting this story for Badinkadonks who wrote it entirely on their own without my help. I'm upping the rating to M now for mentions of sexual abuse and rape in future chapters so if this triggers you then maybe steer clear. **

**Badinkadonks and I don't own HWBF5 :)**

* * *

Zoom stopped and turned around. Somsri followed. "Where are they?" He asked."Zoom, don't you dare even THINK of going after them." Somsri ordered. "I've faced them before!" Zoom said.

"Hey Zoom you never told us you had a lady friend." Vert said hopping down, wiggling  
His eyebrows. Zoom could've thrown up. "She's a friend." Zoom managed. "So she's open." Vert said, striding over to Somsri, who blushed. Zoom glared, but he snapped back to reality. "Vert, the Reds are here!" Zoom said, and Vert snapped his head to Zoom. "What?" He asked. "This way." Somsri said, and she sped off down the pathway.

Vert and Zoom hopped in their vehicles, and followed. "Guys we got Reds here, and when I say that, I mean they're on Earth." Vert said calmly, and they heard the muffled voices of the gang, and then heard the roar of engines.

"So Zoom, you like her?" Vert asked. "No. I don't." Zoom said. "Do you think she likes me?" Vert asked. "Dude, you just met her." Zoom said. "Well, yeah but you know..." His sentence was lost. The rest of the team caught up, and they saw Somsri driving. "Hey, who's the chick?" Stanford said, and the rest of the guys growled, other than Zoom. But he did shut them up. "What's wrong? You like her too?" Spinner asked. "She's a good friend. And if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Zoom threatened and Spinner quietened.

They arrived at a portal, but the Reds were nowhere in sight. They heard a cackle behind them. They turned their vehicles around to see the RS5 retreating.

"C'mon guys!" Vert said, and they sped towards them. They slowly caught up, and went in for the attack.

Agura used one of the Tanglers wheels to grab Kyburi and smash her against the wall. Kyrosys, with great skill, turned the Synthrax on the team, and shot wheels of fire everywhere. The team dodged all of them. Somsri pushed a button in her car, and the roof started to recede. She picked up a tai-chai sword and with great precision threw it at Kytren. He turned into his vapour form, and flew back to the Red Sentient home world.

After a few minutes only Krytus and Kyrosys were left. They were close to the gates of the order, when, in a last ditch attempt to repel them, Kyrosys shot wheels of flames at them. Everyone dodged them, but Sosmri wasn't a lucky. Her roof was off, and the flames were heading straight for her. Zoom turned around and the Chopper took off, and he blocked Somsri from the flames. The Chopper failed, and he fell onto the pathway, the Chopper on top of him.

Somsri, full of anger, drove straight into Krytus. It crushed Krytus, and he flew back to the Sentient home world. Vert then slammed into Kyrosys, and the same happened to him.

The team gathered around an unconscious Zoom. He had a long burn down the side of his face, torso and leg, and a smaller one along his stomach. They tried to move the Chopper but it wouldn't budge. Master Takeyasu and Zen arrived.

"What happened?!" Zen said. "He got hit with Kyrosys' flames, and fell to the ground, with the Chopper too." Somsri said, much to the bemusement of the team. "Get him to your dorm Somsri." Master Takeyasu ordered. Somsri nodded, holding back tears. "No, why don't you come back to our place? It's where Zoom lives, and you can stay as well." Vert said.

Somsri considered this. It would mean abandoning the order. But it would also mean keeping Zoom safe. And after their father got out of jail, they needed each other. She turned to Master Takeyasu.

"Master, you know I have to go." Somsri said. "It's ok. Zoom needs you." He smiled. She turned to Zen. She gave him a hug, and he whispered something in her ear. "Keep him safe." She nodded and stood up. She turned to them. "Let's go." And they all stepped into their vehicles and left.

They arrived at the hub and got out, but Vert pulled Somsri aside. "Ok, Somsri, you obviously know all about The Reds? Right?" "Sentients?" She asked. "Yeah. Now, the leader of the Red's is Krytus. And he has a twin. Sage." Vert gave a pause for Somsri's shock to pass. "Sage. And she is the founder and creator of Battle Force 5." Somsri gawped but then gave a thoughtful expression. "O...kay." She managed. "You'll find out more." He smiled and they walked up to the infirmary. Somsri saw Zoom lying there eyes closed, pale, and breathing steadily. As if he was asleep. And Somsri couldn't handle it. "Where's Zoom's room?" Asked Somsri. "Third down the hall." Vert said, and Somsri stared at Vert, and he did the same, lustfully. And it didn't go unnoticed by the team.

Somsri left and the room exploded into giggling. "Somsri likes Vert! Vert likes Somsri!" Spinner chanted. Agura just left the room after Somsri. "Vert and Somsri, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Stanford cackled, and Sherman smirked at their antics. Vert just blushed furiously, not denying it.

Somsri entered a room, and knew it was the right one. "Yellow, orange, red. His favourite colours." She smiled. She looked around the room, when she noticed a box peeking out from under the bed. She picked it up, and it had writing on it. "Somsri and Zoom." Her heart nearly broke. She had left that day in the mountain without a second thought, and he had been holding all this stuff? She opened it, and it held but a few possessions. It had a toy in it, Zoom's favourite. It was a plastic bike. It also had a hairbrush, which had a label on it. "Sosmri." She said. That's where it had went. She had been looking for it forever.

It had one final item. It was a photo of Zoom and Somsri. This was when Zoom was a newborn and Somsri was ten. She looked in awe at the photo. This was when they were a family. A happy one. She hadn't realised she was crying until a sob racked her body.

She put the photo down and sat on the bed. "Oh Zoom. I was your sister, and I didn't help you. I should've come with you, and protected you." She said. "Sister?" Somsri turned to the doorway, to see one of the team standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait!

******Trigger Warning******* This chapter contains rape so don't read if you are sensitive to that sort of thing.

This story is written by Badinkadonks and all credit goes to them :)

* * *

"A-Agura. What're you doing here?" Somsri stuttered. Agura walked up to Somsri, and sat down beside her. "Somsri, what did you say?" Agura pressed. "Nothing." Said Somsri. "Somsri, please, tell me." Said Agura. "I said nothing!" Somsri said and stormed out of the room.

She stormed to her car, and drove off into the desert. "Oh God, oh God." She muttered. "Why did she open her big mouth at the worst time? She was an idiot! She suddenly stopped. "Okay...okay." She calmed down. She heard a rumble in the distance, and saw Agura racing after her. She drove off further into the desert, and saw a chasm ahead. She stopped, and Agura caught up to her.

"Somsri, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" She said. She walked up to Somsri, and grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. "Tell me Somsri!" She ordered, but Somsri's mind had wandered somewhere else.

-FLASHBACK-

A thirteen year old Sosmri sat alone in her house, while her mother and Zoom had gone for groceries. She heard her father's pounding footsteps, and he stood in the doorway.

"Somsri, come upstairs, I have a surprise for you." He said. Somsri stood up, and walked upstairs. "It's in my room." He said. Somsri, excited for her gift, skipped to her dad's room. But there was nothing. Just his plain room.

Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders. They spun her around, and she was face to face with her father. He pushed her onto the bed, and chuckled darkly. He locked the door, and closed the curtains, and he towered above Somsri...

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Somsri blinked back tears, and found Agura staring at her. "Somsri? Are you okay?" Agura asked. "I'm going back to the garage." Somsri said, and sped away.

Agura was left stunned in the desert. What happened? Somsri AND Zoom were hiding something, and she had to find out. Agura followed Somsri into the desert.

She arrived at the hub, and the team smiled. "Agura! Hey! Guess what? Zoom's awake!" Vert said, and Agura's face immediately smiled slightly. "That's good, I have to face him right now." She said sitting down. "Why?" Vert asked. She retold him what happened, and Vert afterwards seemed really down. "I think you're fabricating something from nothing." Sherman said. "Look at the facts, Zoom is hiding something and so is Somsri. They're both from the order, and I heard something this morning." Agura said.

She then retold them what she heard. "Ok, ok. They're obviously hiding something, because they don't WANT us to find out. Just leave it." Vert said. Agura grumbled, and sat down.

Sosmri meanwhile was eavesdropping on their conversation. At least Vert respects me. Vert... Somsri's thoughts clouded over, and snapped back to reality when Agura was tugging her away.

"Somsri, what the hell is wrong?! Believe it or not, I'm actually worried!" Agura said desperately. Somsri looked up, to see Agura with determination in her eyes. 'She's gonna find out sooner or later.' Somsri thought. "When I was a kid-" But she was cut off when a crash was heard from the kitchen. "Dammit!" They walked into the kitchen, to see Zoom lying in a heap, and the guys laughing their butts off.

Somsri rushed over, and picked him up. On closer inspection, she saw his leg was in a cast, and his face was bandaged. "You're a clumsy idiot." Somsri smirked, sending the boys on another laugh riot. "Well, give me some credit. I made it down here with a broken leg, and half eyesight." Zoom said.

They sat down, with Agura fuming at Zoom's interruption. "Hey guys?" Somsri said, sitting up straight. They all looked at her. "Do you know Zoom's real name?" She smirked, and Zoom nearly choked on his drink. "Don't you dare." He spluttered. They guys leaned in expectantly. "His real name is Virote." Somsri smirked, and the boys laughing climaxed. Zoom blushed furiously. "Shut up." He said, but the boys looked at his cherry red face, and it set them off again.

Zoom sprang from his chair, on to an unsuspecting Somsri. Her eyes widened, and she was tackled to the floor. They rolled around fighting, much to the amusement of the team, even Agura. Eventually their bickering became too much, and Agura grabbed Somsri, and pinned her against the wall.

-FLASHBACK-

Somsri's father had her pinned against the wall, her hair lank and unkempt. "Listen Somsri, all dad's do this to their daughters." He said. He then proceeded to r*** her, each one of Somsri's calls for help unheard or ignored.

He eventually stopped, and Somsri lay on the floor, with her father looming before her. "Get dressed you make me sick." He spat and walked out the door.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Somsri's tears streamed down her face. Agura released her, and everyone stared confusion at Somsri. She backed away, but fell over. Zoom stood up, staring, sensing something was wrong. Agura took a step forward, but Somsri scooted away. "Get away!" She spat, her hair going crazy. She scrambled to her car, tears springing in her eyes. Zoom was limping over, but she had already left the garage.

The team stood in stunned silence, when Spinner let out a low whistle. "Wow." Everyone stared at where Somsri had been. Then A.J stood up, and started talking. "Now, Zoom, I know she's your companion, and she's very beautiful, but from the start, I knew she was very strange," Tezz said, and Zoom felt anger bubble up inside him, and he slowly picked up a beer bottle, "the way her eyes shifted from side to side-" he would have gone on, but Zoom had thrown the bottle at his now bleeding head.

"What the hell Zoom?!" Tezz demanded. "You have no idea what she's been through! She's had a tough life! So shut your mouth!" Zoom shouted, anger radiating off him. Tezz stared at Zoom in shock, so did everyone else. He stormed up to his room, and everyone else just sat frozen in shock.

Zoom slammed his door shut, and screamed in anger. He grabbed anything he could get his hands on and smash it. He slid down the floor, cradling his head in his hands. Keeping his secret from the team is going to be hard.

Meanwhile, Zeke was taking out the trash, when a large, shadowy figure emerged from the back door of the diner. "Who're you?" Zeke asked. "I'm Jakkri. Where is Virote and Somsri?" He said. "I dunno any Somsri, or Virote. Oh are they aliens, and your from the FBI-" "BE QUIET!" The man roared, and Zeke quietened. "You're no help." The man spat, and he pulled out a knife, and stabbed Zeke. Zeke lurched forward, and he fell into the pool of blood forming beneath him.

* * *

Thanks and review!


End file.
